A New Species
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: Terri and Alex are assigned to protect and guard Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort. A new threat rises, one that has been trying to kill them, their father. Can they handle going to a wizard school, trying to keep a boy alive, and love?


I have had a recent obsession with Harry Potter and felt the need to make a fanfic for it. I really planned this one out so please review and tell me how you feel about this. I would also like to say that I have photos of things on my profile. And this one is important: this doesn't follow the story line! Okay, got that across, it doesn't follow the story and I'm making them all 6th years, Terri would be a 5th year since she's 15, but lets say that Dumbledore made her in the 6th year so it would be easier to protect Harry. Alex is 17 so he should be around the right year. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: vampires-ninjas-ohmy doesn't own Harry Potter.

_**...**_

Chapter 1:

"Lexi, help me get my freaking bags," I yelled at the top of my lungs from my room to my brother, who was downstairs. I was currently upstairs, trying unsuccessfully to bring my two giant suitcases out of my room. We were both getting ready to go to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Dumbledore came to our house personally to bring us to this school. We weren't technically going for an education, we were going to protect some Henry kid. Alex, my brother, and me were only half-witch/warlock. The other half we got from our _father_. He's a demon, literally. Some people say that others are demons, referring to them being evil, mean. Well, _daddy's_ an actual demon and we're half demon. Because of this, we inherited the fast reflexes and senses and a little extra. A little extra meaning we could control an element. Alex can control fire; I can control water.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lexi! And carry your own damn bags," I heard Alex yell from downstairs. He hates it when I call him Lexi, says it's a girls name. Why do you think I call you that, stupid?

"You bastard," I shout back at him. How dare he make me carry my own bags all the way downstairs!

"You bitch," he shouted back.

"Children..." Dumbledore warned from downstairs with Alex. Yeah, I can still hear him all the way downstairs. It's the demon senses. Dumbledore was waiting downstairs with Alex for me to come with my stuff. Alex already had his stuff packed. Pshh, if you can call it packing, all he did was shove things into suitcases. I grabbed both handles of the suitcases and lifted them up. For a girl, I have amazing strength. I started walking downstairs with the suitcases in hand and let me tell you, it was hard not to trip. So hard infact that I did trip, on the last step. I landed with a crash right on my face. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Ha, you totally face-planted," Alex laughed, pointing at me. I glared at him, grabbed his jean covered leg and pulled so he fell right on his ass.

"Ha, you totally ass-planted," I laughed, mocking him. It was his turn to glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat while looking at the both of us through his half-moon spectacles. We both looked up at him from our glaring contest.

"If you are both ready, we shall go now," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. It's starting to freak me out, that twinkle. Dumbledore came to us 2 days ago, asking for us to go to Hogwarts to protect Henry from Lord Voldemort. Sure, I should be protecting him for his safety, but really, father has teamed up with Voldie and I'm hoping that I'll get to see him. And by see him, I mean kill him. Father killed mother in front of us when I was 13 and Alex was 15. He killed her because she was trying to protect us from him. He wants to kill us because we may be two of the most powerful people. There are only a few truly powerful ones out there, like Voldie, so is Dumbledore.

"Lets get this thing started then," I said cheerfully, jumping up from the ground and grabbing my two suitcases. I looked over at Alex and saw he was already up and holding his one suitcase. He was wearing a pair of guy skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. With his shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was so going to stand out against all the kids wearing black robes.

"Dude, you're gonna stand out," I told him. Alex doesn't really like attention. He's more of the stick to the shadows kinda guy. He only ever really talks to me and that's when we're arguing.

"Oh and you're not?" he shot back. I looked down at myself and frowned. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey three quarter shirt with black sleeves, a belt that was blue with black studs, black and grey striped socks with a skull that went a few inches above the ankle, black converse with blue paint splatters, and a vans hat that was black and grey.

"Well, I look cooler," I told him with my tongue stuck out.

"Alright children," Dumbledore said, stepping in between Alex and me. He stuck both his arms out and we both took hold of the arm on our side, quickly followed by a bright light and a swishing sound. It felt totally weird, there was light in my eyes, making it hard to see and my insides felt tingly.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were inside what looked like a giant office. It was decorated with paintings on the walls, a few tables with vials, and books scattered everywhere.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We're going to sort you now so that we can find out which house you'll be in. Then you can go to your dorm." He went over and took down a really old looking hat off a shelf. It looked like the kind of hat you'd think witches would wear. He grabbed a stool from the corner of the room and sat it down in the middle. "Alex, would you mind going first?" he asked. Alex went over and sat on the stool, Dumbledore then placed the hat on his head. I could hear the hat mumbling, but I couldn't hear what it was from over here. A few moments later the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" which scared the crap out of me. Dumbledore took the hat off of Alex's head and smiled at him. Then he looked over at me. I took that as my que to go over to the stool. I sat on the wooden stool and Dumbledore place the old hat on my head, making it fall over my eyes and Alex to laugh. I swear, I'm going to be charged for murder one day.

"Ah, a little trouble-maker. You're different from the other students, like the other boy. You're not as smart outside of school work, so Ravenclaw is out," the hat murmured. This hat should shut the hell up before I find a pair of scissors. Ha, lets see you talk with you all chopped up and in rags! "Definitely not Hufflepuff," he murmured again with a small chuckle. Good, who would want to be in a house called 'Hufflepuff.' It strangely reminds me of a marshmellow. "It seems you could pass for Slytherin and Gryffindor. You are very brave, maybe a bit too reckless. Hmm, decisions," he said. Why would I want to be in a house that sounds snaky. I totally made that word up. I mean, sure I'm not exactly nice and I do mean things to people but I'm not evil. Not like father. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I think Dumbledore told us about this hat. A sorting hat that reads the persons thoughts that it sits on. Wow, I'm a little on the slow side. Dumbledore picked the hat up off my head and I stood up from the stool.

"You are both in Gryffindor, that should make things easier for you," Dumbledoor told us. "Harry is also in Gryffindor, which means you have a better access of him." Wait, Harry? I thought it was Henry? Whoops... "Now lets go over a few things. You need to keep your reason for being here a secret. We don't need to have anyone else knowing about this. The staff here knows why you're here but students don't. Don't let anyone know about you being half demon and half witch. That should cover everything we discussed," he said. "I'll send a prefect to take you to the Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore went out of the room for a few moments.

"Why were we chosen to protect Harry?" I asked Alex while Dumbledore was gone.

"Probably because we're two of the most powerful people who actually have a chance against Lord Voldemort," he answered in his usual monotone. I nodded up at him and stared at Dumbledore's desk in silence. A few minutes later Dumbledore came back in the room with a girl behind him. She looked like a 6th year and had bushy, long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was slightly pale and clear.

"This is Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, this is Terri and Alex Morgenstern," Dumbledore introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said politely with a smile. Another thing that makes us stand out here, we're American, we don't have those accents. Great. I smiled slightly back at her while Alex remained emotionless. He's a little emo.

"Ms. Granger will show you two to the Gryffindor Tower. Here are your schedules for tomorrow," Dumbledore said with the twinkle back. That probably meant we had all classes with Harry. I nodded and took both schedules before handing one to Alex.

"Follow me," Hermione said with a smile before exiting Dumbledore's office and starting to walk in some direction. Alex and I followed behind but also glancing at our surroundings. The walls were stone and there were stairs, lots of stairs. When we got to the stairs there were pictures on the walls.

Finally, we reached a wall that had a portrait of a fat woman dressed in a pink dress.

"This is the Fat Lady. You have to tell her the password to get inside. We change the password each week so try to remember it. The password this week is Wattlebird," Hermione informed us. She told the Fat Lady the password and the door opened. Inside was the common room. The room was filled with comfortable looking chairs, couches, and tables. There was a fire place in one part of the room. "This is the Common Room. It's where we hang out and do homework if we want. Up those stairs are the dorms," she told us, indicating to the stairs over by one side of the room. "This is the boys dorms, and this is the girls dorms," here she indicated to the two different stairways. "Terri, you're in my dorm and I think Alex is in Harry and Rons." At this, I looked over at Alex, who caught my gaze. He nodded his head slightly, so slightly only someone with great eyesight would be able to see.

"Thank you for showing us," I told Hermione. She nodded her head with a small smile.

"Dinner is in the Great Hall. It's at 6:00, I can wait down here if you would like me to show you," Hermione offered.

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to," I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll find our way," I told her. She nodded and smiled before walking away. "I'll meet you down here at 6:00," I told Alex. He nodded before we both went in different directions.

I climbed the stairs until I came across the dorm I was assigned to. Inside there were four beds. Three of the beds and dressers had things on them. The fourth bed and dresser was bare and I think it's safe to say that it was mine. Dumbledore must have magically put my suitcases in here because they were sitting on the bed. I went over and started taking out my clothes and putting them in the dresser. In my second, smaller suitcase, I had my most prized posessions; my hoodies and hats. I have this weird obsession with hats, I always have to wear one, it's either those cool ones from skater shops or beanies. I'm wearing my Vans one now, it's one of my favorites.

I must admit that I was a little nervous about going to dinner. When we got here, everyone was in class so we didn't have to see any students but in the Great Hall, there would most likely be the whole school. Luckily, I'm not incredibly shy so I wasn't having some weird asthma, panick attacks. The ones incredibly shy girls do at the thought of being infront of large crowds. I looked over at the clock on the wall in the room and saw that it was already 6:00. I cursed under my breath and began making my way down the stairs and to the Common Room. When I reached the bottom, I saw Alex leaning against the wall by where the Fat Lady would be on the other side.

"You're late," Alex said. Way to state the obvious.

"Get your underwear out of your ass," I told him. Seriously, he needs to learn to relax.

"Shut the hell up. You're so annoying," he said in irritation.

"Yeah, and you're not. You're the King of annoyingness," I shot back.

"And you're stupid. No wonder you're here, you need to live in a school."

"Take that back ass-wipe."

"Make me, bitch."

"I will, bastard."

"Try, loser."

"Don't tempt me, jerk."

"Oh, I don't think I need to, brat."

"What's that supposed to mean, faggot?"

"That you have anger issues, midget." Oh, that was it. I'm not short. I'm 5'5 and that is not short at all! It's normal. I glared at him harder than what we were just doing and jumped on him. We were sent crashing to the ground with me on top of him. I scowled at him before slapping him across the face and pulling on his shaggy blonde hair. He growled at me before slapping me across the cheek like I did him and grabbing my cheeks and pulling on them. He made them stretch out and let me tell you, it freaking hurt. This caused me to pull on his hair harder. He hissed in pain but still held a firm grip on my cheeks. I brought up my knee and pushed it into his stomach. He glared at me before rolling us over so he was on top. He slapped my cheek again and then got back to pulling my cheeks. I slapped his cheek and rolled us over so I was on top. This created a pattern.

_Slap_. Roll.

_Slap._ Roll.

_Slap._ Roll.

_Slap. _Roll. Finally, we were pulled apart from eachother forcfully. We both looked up at the same time with glares on our faces. The person who pulled us apart was an elder woman who was tall. She had black hair pulled back into a bun with a pointed hat and green eyes. She looked kinda scary with her strict expression.

"What do you think you two are doing? Fighting is prohibited. Dinner started 10 minutes ago and all students are to be in the Great Hall at this time," she said. Her voice very stern.

"He/She started it," Alex and I both said at the sametime, pointing at eachother. We looked over at eachother when that was said and glared deathly flames at eachother.

"It does not matter who started it. It has ended," she said before grabbing our arms and pulling us towards the exit. She still held our arms and dragged us all the way to I'm guessing the Great Hall. She opened the giant doors and all eyes turned this way. There were four tables that were occupied by students all in black robes. On the other end of the tables was another table but it was high and held the teachers. Dumbledore sat in the middle of that table and when he saw us, he sighed. He so saw this coming, he's been with us for more that 2 hours, it was bound to happen. The professor-I'm guessing she is- continued to drag us past all the students who were watching, while me and Alex _still_ glared deathly flames at eachother. When we reached the table and were standing in front of Dumbledore, the professor let go of our arms.

"Thank you, Professor," Dumbledore said with a small smile. That turned into a frown when he looked back at us. "What happened this time?" he asked, it almost sounded like he was slightly afraid to ask.

"He was stating the obvious, and calling me annoying and stupid, and saying it was no wonder I was living in a school, and started calling me lame ass names,"

"She was late, told me to get my underwear out of my ass, she was annoying me and coming up with stupid words, and started calling me lame ass names," we both started yelling at the sametime but said the exact same thing at the end. We turned our heads and glared at eachother some more. You'd think with all this glaring that our faces would be stuck like that permanently. We made a move to choke eachother but the professor who interrupted us got in the way.

"Now children, it isn't nice to fight your siblings," Dumbledore scolded us like little kids. He seemed pretty used to us already, fine by me.

"He/She always starts it," we shouted at the same time. Alex moved his arm around the professor quickly and slapped me upside the head, really hard. You could hear the smacking sound. I pulled my leg back and slammed it into his shin, kicking with a lot of force. He bit back a cry and settled for scowling at me.

"Now lets settle down," Dumbledore said. He stood up from his seat and looked up at all the other students. "Students, please welcome two new children. They will be 6th years but unfortunately couldn't start Hogwarts because they are late in knowing their powers," he announced in a booming voice that carried. For an old guy, he has some lungs. "They have already been sorted and are now in Gryffindor." The table on the far right of here started cheering loudly. "Take a seat over at the cheering table," he added to us. We nodded, glared at eachother evilly and walked over to the cheering table. This was going to be a long year, if we lasted that long.

_**...**_

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. You know, I stayed up till 2 in the morning for you guys, the least you can do is review. Do it, just do it! Haha, tell me if you like anything, dislike anything, if you want anything specific to happen. You'll get a cookie...no you won't. If only life were that simple...


End file.
